Lion's heart and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A one shot Lion-o/oc.


A young Thunderian woman crashed landed on Third earth and she was badly injured. She cried softly for help. Lion-o her cries and ran to help her.

"Lion-o use the eye of Thunder to heal her," Jaga said.

Lion-o healed the young white lion Thunderian woman. She was his age now healed she was safe and sound.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said. "I am just glad she is going to be alright I better take her back to cat's lair before she wakes up," he said.

"Good idea," Jaga said. "Now things are your hands," he said and left.

Lion-o picked the young woman up and carried her back to cat's lair he hoped to make sure she was alright. The other Thundercats were shocked about what happened but they were amazed now there was another Thunderian among them. Now they had to make sure she was comfortable.

The young woman was tucked into a bed. She woke up a bit later. "Where am I?" she asked. Then she saw Lion-o and she just fell head over heels.

"In cat's lair on third earth," Lion-o said. "I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," he said and explained the whole thing.

"I can't believe I am in the presence of the lord of the Thundercats," she said. "My name is Liosia," she said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia I hope you feel at home here," Lion-o said.

"I hope I don't be a burden on you or the other Thundercats," Liosia said.

"I don't think you will be," Lion-o said.

Soon Liosia felt good enough to get out of bed and meet the other Thundercats. "Hello, my name is Liosia," she said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia, I am Panthro," Panthro said.

"I am Wilykit and this is my twin brother Wilykat," Wilykit said.

"I am Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"My name is Lynx-o," Lynx-o said.

"My name is Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"I am Snarf and this is my nephew Snarfer," Snarf said.

"I am Tygra and this is my younger brother Bengali," Tygra said.

"Nice too meet all of you," Liosia said. "I will try not to be a burden." she said.

"Liosia would you like to see third earth," Lion-o asked.

"Sure, I would love to see what this planet has to offer," Liosia said.

"Great how about we leave after breakfast tomorrow," Lion-o said.

"Sounds good," Liosia said.

The next morning Liosia woke up and sat next to Lion-o at breakfast. Then Lion-o took Liosia out to see third earth and meet their friends. A bit later when they came back Cheetara, Pumyra and Wilykit were helping Liosia out her only out fit was a tattered dress so they helped her pick out some new clothes. "I like this lavender one," Liosia said trying it on.

"It looks good on you," Pumyra said.

"Yes you look nice," Wilykit said. "What do you think Cheetara?" she asked.

"You look great," Cheetara said. Then a vision came to her. She saw Lion-o and Liosia sitting together watching the sunrise holding hand then sharing a kiss. They were in love! Cheetara could help but be happy about that. Then she saw Liosia in Lion-o's arms bridal style. She was in a wedding dress and Lion-o was wearing a wedding suite. Cheetara saw Lion-o and Liosia married. Then she saw something else it was a little different than the others. She saw big blue eyes like Liosia's and then she saw it was a baby. Lion-o was sitting in a rocking chair rocking it quietly. The baby was fussing. "Shush now, now go to sleep, it's okay, it's bed time my little one," he said. Then Liosia came in and before she could see more the vision left her.

"Cheetara are you alright?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I just had a vision from my sixth sense," Cheetara said.

"Is there trouble?" Wilykit asked.

"No it was a vision from the future, and I think we should wait and see because I have a good feeling about it," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Then Lion-o saw Liosia when she came out. He was amazed by how lovely she looked.

Over the next couple of weeks Liosia began to slip pictures she drew for Lion-o. She began to flirt with Lion-o she was very much caring about him. Soon Lion-o began to develop feelings for Liosia. They started courting.

"I think they're courting," Tygra said.

"Oh I think soon we will have a new lady of the Thundercats." Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia were watching the sunrise and shared their first kiss. Then a few weeks later Lion-o proposed.

The wedding day came all of their third earth friends came to see it. They were so happy for their friends. It was a magical moment. Now it was time to enjoy their new life together.

The end sequel coming soon.


End file.
